cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley
Riley was an American scout dog that served the United States Army during the Second Korean War. He is a supporting NPC and playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Biography Second Russian Civil War Riley served alongside US soldiers, Derrick Griffin and McKinley, serving alongside them in Africa. He serves as in a scouting role and as an attack dog. In Africa, he fights to eliminate Korean positions and helps seize a village, then helps fight to eliminate enemy defenses in the jungles. He scouts to spot a convoy, then he helps fight through Korean defenses to assault the convoy, with Riley saving Griffin from a leopard by tackling the leopard and chasing it off while Griffin shoots the leopard. Afterwards, he fights to hold a village and a US line, then he scouts ahead to see Korean strength in the city of Nairobi. With that, Riley helps fight in the battle to liberate Nairobi and drive out the Korean forces. Later on, Riley is given to US troops in Japan, and Riley assists in fighting the Koreans in the battle of Hiroshima. After this, he goes with German troops in the invasion of Korea, in which he helps storm the Korean coastline and eliminate Korean defenses. Riley fights alongside German soldiers Kiefer Hinsel, Edsel Geier and Kemmerich, as well as fighting alongside John Price. During a fight in the Korean countryside, Riley saves Price from a pack of wolves, for when Price was nearly killed by the pack leader, Riley pounces and fights the pack leader. Though Riley is wounded in fighting the Wolf, Hinsel shoots the pack leader, sparing Riley from death. As such, Price carries the wounded Riley to a German helicopter while Hinsel covers him, and the helicopter takes Riley to safety. Returning to a US base in Japan, Riley is treated, and he reunites with Hikari Masaki, who he built a close bond with, and Masaki would adopt and care for Riley. When World War III erupts, Riley would then become a scout and attack dog working for Kiefer Hinsel and his fire team when they come to Japan, then venturing alongside them in their campaigns in Europe and the Arabic world, and fighting enemies to help Hinsel's fire team in the war. After helping Hinsel and his men in the battle of Moscow, Riley is returned to Japan, reuniting with Masaki, who would adopt and care for the dog for the remainder of his life, with an aged Riley appearing when Hinsel and Masaki reunite and marry. Personality and Traits Riley was shown to be a very loyal and helpful dog, as well as a very brave fighter. He was very compassionate, as he got wounded soldiers to safety and was very affectionate. In battle, he was a very fierce and aggressive fighter and showed much bravery, even in very stressful situations. He was also extraordinarily intelligent and could follow very complicated commands with ease. Riley also held a very close and loving friendship with Hikari Masaki, and they were very affectionate to each other, so much that Masaki would adopt the dog and care for him for as long as he lived. He is a tan and black German Shepherd dog. Trivia * He is the first playable character in the Call of Duty series to be a dog. Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Right Hand Category:Genius Category:Neutral Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Hunters Category:Selfless Category:Harbingers Category:Enforcers Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Survivors Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Homicidal Category:Bully Slayers Category:One Man Army Category:Optimists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Recurring